


Can I Talk To You?

by pipisafoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Harry have a talk about friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Talk To You?

Hey, Harry.

Hi, Ginny. What's up?

Can I talk to you?

Sure, what's on your mind?

You are.

_surprised_ Me? _pause_ But, I thought you were over me.

Yeah, I am. I've been thinking about you, though. About your friends. Or rather, lack thereof.

I have friends!

I know. But they're not that close to you, are they?

_pause_ Well, no. I guess not.

_smugly_ That's what I thought. If you had to say who your best friend was, who do you think you would say?

Um…Ron?

But you don't really think that, do you? You like him, but his humor is not exactly your taste anymore. He doesn't believe many of the things that you do. He changed a lot after Hermione was killed, and none of it is to your liking, is it? You are friends with him, but not like you used to be.

Neville?

Do you enjoy hanging out with him? Can you see yourself sharing a flat with him next year? Can you talk to him about anything at all?

_grudgingly_ No.

Okay then. Any more bright ideas?

_reluctantly_ I guess not. What's your point?

You need someone you can trust.

Luna.

Someone you can talk to about anything.

…Luna.

Someone you're completely comfortable around.

…Luna?

Someone you can turn to if anything were to happen.

…Luna…?

_exasperated_ Someone who's not your freakin' girlfriend! What if you broke up? Who would you turn to then?

_silence_

_more gently_ Who could you trust then, Harry?

_silence_

_softly, more gently than before_ I don't want you to feel like you're alone, ever. I'm here for you.

But…I thought…you…

That was in the past. I'm talking about now. Now, I'm your friend. At least, I will be if you give me the chance. pause I just want to forget about before, okay? I mean, I know it will always be a part of me, and probably a part of you too, but I don't want that to keep you from being my friend. pause I mean, I'll understand if it does, but…

_interrupting_ No, don't. I mean, please be my friend, if that's what you want to do. I understand how feelings can change…Look, I trust you. I really do. It's just that, sometimes you gotta talk to a guy, you know?

I know. And just for the record, Luna's not a guy.

I know she isn't.

Then why did you keep saying her for all those things if now you're saying you need a guy friend?

Um…

Forget it, Harry.

So no hard feelings if I turn to Ron or somebody?

No hard feelings.

I'll still talk to you about anything. I'm here for you too, Ginny.

And you better come to me if you need to. You understand? If you need a girl's perspective who isn't your girlfriend, or just a friend who isn't Ron or Neville, you come talk to me, okay?

Got it, as long as you do the same for me. I mean, it's good that you have a best friend, just talk to me when you need to. Deal?

Deal. _shake hands_

I'm glad you're my friend. I guess I needed that, even if I didn't quite realize it.

And I'm glad you're my friend. And that you didn't let…my…past…get in the way of us being friends.

Yeah. _pause_ Well, see you later, Gin. Class, you know.

Yeah. See you 'round, Harry.


End file.
